Optical scintillation is typically caused by atmospheric turbulence or other atmospheric non-homogeneities, such as snow, rain, smoke, fog, underwater fluctuations or rising of pavement heat, which distorts an optical flow of a scene or an object being photographed. This optical distortion causes degradation in the quality of images taken by optical systems, used to form and/or record images.
In addition to atmospheric turbulences, when optical systems obtain images based on image data that have passed through a turbulent medium, the obtained images can also be distorted by the components of the optical systems. For example, the image of an object viewed with a telescope or other long-range imaging system may be distorted by mechanical, thermal, and optical limitations of the instrument.
Several approaches or methods have been used to mitigate or eliminate the effects of image distortion due to atmospheric turbulence. One approach relied on obtaining corrective information within the wavelength regime(s) in which imaging data is desired. For example, visible image data are used to correct visible images, and infrared image data are used to correct infrared images. However, this technique may be prohibitively expensive and impractical due to the additional complexity imposed on the optical systems.
Another approach, used in the area of astronomy, involve adaptive optics to correct each frame by sensing the wavefront distortion induced by the turbulence and providing a servo-controlled phase screen, often referred to as a rubber-mirror. However, imaging systems using adaptive optics to correct for atmospheric turbulence are complex and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need to remedy the problems noted above and others previously experienced for minimizing scintillation in dynamic images while retaining temporal object motion.